


IF

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 假如兄弟倆的權限對調成了特工Mikell和O5 Jack互攻需注意
Relationships: Jack Bright/Mikell Bright, Mikell Bright/Jack Bright
Kudos: 6





	IF

**Author's Note:**

> 假如兄弟倆的權限對調  
> 成了特工Mikell和O5 Jack  
> 互攻需注意

接到召集命令的時候Vivid覺得自己太陽穴重重地跳了兩下，光是看著那行語氣輕佻的短訊頭都疼起來了。他很清楚自己那任性的直屬上司又在沒事找事，但他不回應可不行。嘖，O5不是應該要很忙的嗎。

Vivid很快便來到了他的長官面前，一陣子未見對方又換了副新的身姿，不變的是頸間那條晃眼的紅寶石項鍊。

「James，你能不能別在工作時間因為無聊的事把我叫過來？」特工仍保持著直挺挺的標準站姿，然而對著上司吐出口的話語毫無敬意可言。這裡只有他們倆，他不用再對濫用職權隨意傳喚自己的弟弟客氣。

「反正有其他的我會好好工作的嘛，而且讓你能在值勤時溜出來喘口氣有什麼不好？」那名不正經的O5議員嘟起嘴歪著腦袋對他道。Vivid直視對方的視線銳利起來，那番話說的好像每一回刻意派他去執行棘手任務的傢伙是別人似的。

Jack終於從座位上起身，繞開文件與物品堆疊、如災難般凌亂的桌子走到他面前，即使成為一名O5他也毫不在意外表，穿著滿是摺子的襯衫頂著恣意亂翹的毛髮，邋遢的模樣總讓Vivid擰起眉毛，但無論勸誡多少回他的弟弟總怎麼也說不聽。

「陪我一下吧。」Jack靠坐在桌旁瞇起眼睛向特工微笑，他取下963扔進散亂的文件中，接著伸手開始解自己的衣褲。

「這是上個月我特別為了你去找的，對你胃口的新身體哦，Mikell。」一面說著，議員一面把連著底褲的西褲甩到一旁，他現在全身上下僅剩一件大大敞開的襯衫，Jack在哥哥面前抬起一條腿，食指勾上臀縫間微微露出的環，緩緩地把含在後穴內的肛塞拔出，他在動作的同時發出了隱忍的鼻音，通道內滿滿的潤滑液也因為這樣的舉動被帶出了一些，徹底拔出時那啵地一聲簡直是用音波在擊潰特工的理智，濕淋淋的紅潤入口微微抽動著，泛著誘惑的光澤在邀請他人進入。

單手將穴口撐開，隱約可見裡頭收縮的濕滑內壁，Jack把準備萬全的小洞展現在哥哥眼皮底下，刻意擺出無辜的神情又喊了聲他的名字。Mikell緊貼在身側的雙手鬆開，終是向前踏了一步環抱上那副身軀，他本來也就沒有說不的餘地。

在兄長靠過來後Jack表現的迫不及待，他把臉靠上Mikell的肩膀，興奮感使他的臉發燙，貼在哥哥身上正好降了點兒溫度。對方的手正揉捏著他的臀肉，指頭偶爾刺入不住收縮著的難耐後庭淺淺進出，握槍的粗糙手掌帶來刺癢的感受，逼出了他喉間甜膩的聲音。而Jack則雙手貼著Mikell緊實的腹肌滑下，接著覆上對方在褲間撐起帳篷的下身，他把手探到布料下方揉搓刺激，感受著掌中的熱度逐漸進入最佳狀態。

後腰靠著桌緣，Jack的一條腿被Mikell拉起貼在腰際，挺立的肉刃抵上早已顫抖著準備好的入口，接著燙人的硬物逐步進入他的身體，柔軟的腸壁雀躍地迎接著兄長。彼此結合後Jack發出愉悅滿足的吐息，他雙臂勾著哥哥的頸，配合Mikell開始抽送的動作擺起腰臀，主動地追求渴望已久的快意。

久違的與Mikell做愛令他舒服的顫抖，充盈下身的酥麻督促他扭腰索取更多，律動間Jack貼上前舔去對方頰上的汗珠，用鼻尖輕輕蹭著哥哥衣領下的脖子，兄長熟悉的體積和溫度正填滿他的身軀，帶給他的快感沁入每一絲神經。僅僅是被進入就令Jack硬到不行，他興奮充血的性器隨著交合的擺動在哥哥的腹肌間摩擦，那些頂端泌出的前液塗的Mikell蜜色的結實腹部帶上一條條水痕。

「吶、Mikell，我想要親親。」在誘人的低吟間Jack要求道，Mikell因此送上了自己的唇。他的弟弟熱烈纏了上來，一下下的接吻都發出黏膩水音，Jack的手伸到他的長髮間輕撫著後腦勺，舌頭熱情的與他的貼合纏綿，彼此的黏膜火熱地摩擦。下身連接處Jack的通道也不斷收縮著吸夾哥哥的性器，能清楚感受到他正有意識地賣力討好在屁股內搗弄的巨物，濕熱軟濡的腸壁主動纏上來，令Mikell產生了自己的肉柱也正被弟弟賣力吮吻的感受。Jack那麼積極地回應Mikell賜予的一切，如同他全身都在渴求著兄長似的。

「哈啊……嗯——Mikell，全部給我——」感受到Mikell操幹的力度和深度都猛烈起來，Jack抱緊兄長仰起臉呻吟著說道。後穴一波波融化大腦的甜美快感奪去所有思考，他的身體下意識痙攣著吸吮那快樂泉源，在Mikell大幅度抽插的動作下，Jack的性器在擠壓間被刺激的射了出來，那些濁白全濺在哥哥的腹間，延著肌肉線條混合上汗水被重力牽引著緩慢流下。襲來的高潮使的他全身肌肉繃緊，連帶著體內通道絞的Mikell發出一聲悶哼，在最後衝刺一波後全部釋放在內。兄長的種子注入時Jack收緊雙手打了個顫，他張開口微微伸出舌頭再一次索吻，哥哥滿足了他的願望，讓他能在綿長深吻中沉浸於高潮的餘韻。

身體徐徐地冷卻下來，Mikell從他體內撤出，扶著臀部的手也送開了，Jack被放下來時腰腿都痠軟的幾乎站不住，背後也被堅硬的桌邊擱的疼，他伸手揉了揉腰際，注意到整理衣襟的Mikell後他貼過去急切的開了口。

「等等，別那麼快離開……也讓我碰碰你。」Jack雙手纏上他的肩頸，迷濛的眼睛有些狡黠地盈著笑凝視他，然後議員放開一隻手，移到後方情色地捏了捏特工的屁股。後者動作有些僵硬地低頭直勾勾盯著他的直屬長官，Mikell面色不變但嘴角狠狠抽搐了一下。剛剛他就說過了吧，無論如何他根本沒辦法拒絕。

Mikell當然不可能像他上司那樣早就做好準備等人來操，應該說此刻他腦海裡也跑不出除了他的這名弟弟以外第二個會幹這種事的名字。特工下半身的衣物被全部除去，Jack正面對面環抱著他的兄長，一隻手分開了對方的臀瓣，另一隻指間纏著滑膩的潤滑液，探入緊閉乾澀的括約肌間仔細為哥哥的後穴擴張。

「唔，你放鬆一點啊。」Jack扁著嘴語氣略帶不滿，對於哥哥始終緊繃的軀體小聲抱怨道。他撈過擺放在桌邊的那條軟管在手中擠上更多黏稠的液體，接著讓Mikell的後庭能吞入那些潤滑。他的手指小幅度在穴口處進出，讓滑順許多的內壁逐步習慣異物的出入。

雖然很喜歡從正面一邊親吻一邊做愛的感覺，但從背後進入仍然比較方便動作、負擔也比較小。待感到手感鬆軟了些，感覺準備妥當之後Jack移動到Mikell身後改變了一下自己的位置，他單手扶上兄長線條漂亮的腰部，扶正了下身便將自己緩慢擠入那緊繃的後庭。一開始頭部的進入總是最為艱難，當那部分分開了緊縮的臀肉後，接下來的前進便順暢了許多，Jack一邊伸手撫慰著Mikell的性器一邊放慢速度挪動腰胯，直到整根能完全沒入他哥哥的身體。

那緊緊夾著自己的溫暖讓他舒適的幾乎不想離開，Jack把臉埋在Mikell有些散亂的長髮間，讓兄長帶著淡淡煙草與汗水的體味充盈鼻腔，同時慢慢擺動起腰部，開始為彼此追尋更上一層的快感。

Jack熟知怎麼樣的角度才能取悅他的哥哥，他把自己調整到最佳的位置，頂端刻意在每次抽送都摩擦過那個區域，專攻那能讓兄長不由的發顫的部位。他的雙手緊抱著Mikell，手掌緊貼對方的肌膚，愛不釋手地撫摸那線條完美的鍛鍊成果。

身下一刻不停，Jack不安分的手在Mikell身上四處煽風點火，指腹時而搓揉著挺立的乳尖帶來突兀的刺激，時而覆上喉間感受那薄薄肌膚下震動的聲帶，他喜歡哥哥壓抑的喘息聲。如此強大而不屈的男人就在他身下，征服慾充填了胸口，光是想到這念頭就令他興奮不止，Jack癡迷地在Mikell背上吮吻著留下自己的印記，一邊忘我的在兄長體內抽插操幹著。這男人是屬於他的。

感覺差不多的時候Jack的手移向Mikell挺立的下體，用適當的力量揉弄著連前方一起照料，手指包覆敏感的頭部，拇指在溢出晶瑩體液的尖端按壓刺激。逐漸急促起來的呼吸、微微抽動的生殖器還有收縮頻率急劇起來的後穴，種種跡象讓他得知哥哥也即將到達極限，Jack用力碾壓了幾下Mikell的前列腺後將自己拔出來，接著將性器貼著臀縫摩擦幾下後射了出來，同時也用手加大力度讓兄長達到高潮。他當然很想就這麼射進哥哥性感的屁股，不過再得寸進尺下去觸怒Mikell就有點兒危險了，嗯，這身體才剛到達三十天呢，就這麼報廢掉太可惜了。

「你玩夠了吧。」Mikell很快就恢復如常，站直身體把Jack還貼在他身上的手剝下來。「爽了就快回到崗位上。」

「太掃興了吧！哪有人做完之後講的第一句話就這麼冷淡的！」Jack跳了起來，他自然是再清楚不過哥哥一直都是這個樣，但此刻他就是想抱怨一下。特工只給他一記凌厲的眼刀便繼續扣上身上那被汗水打濕還皺成一團的襯衣，他皺著眉只希望站點的空調能早點讓衣物風乾。

「沒有要事我就告辭了。」外觀整理完畢後特工淡淡說道，形式上的行了個禮就頭也不回地離開，留下還在原地全身一片凌亂並仍在賭氣的議員。

Jack胡亂把衣服穿回身上後不滿的回到座位，一邊批閱稍早看到一半的文件一邊留意著電腦屏幕，期望哪裡突發的需要支援，屆時他不需要客氣，只要狠狠把自家老哥扔過去就對了。


End file.
